Carry On Doctor
|running time = 91 minutes |catalogue number = VC3180 |rating = |re-released by = VCI|re-release date = }} Carry On Doctor is a UK VHS release by Video Collection International Ltd on 16th November 1987. It got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 22nd October 1990, It got re-released by VCI and Cinema Club on 2nd October 1995 and it got re-released by VCI and Cinema Club on 6th May 1996. It contains the 1968 sexy British comedy film of "Carry On Doctor". Description Cast * Frankie Howerd as Francis Bigger * Kenneth Williams as Doctor Kenneth Tinkle * Sid James as Charlie Roper * Charles Hawtrey as Mr Barron * Jim Dale as Doctor Jim Kilmore * Hattie Jacques as Lavinia, the Matron * Peter Butterworth as Mr Smith * Bernard Bresslaw as Ken Biddle * Barbara Windsor as Nurse Sandra May * Joan Sims as Chloe Gibson * Anita Harris as Nurse Clarke * June Jago as Sister Hoggett * Derek Francis as Sir Edmund Francis * Dandy Nichols as Mrs Roper * Peter Jones as Chaplain * Deryck Guyler as Surgeon Hardcastle * Gwendolyn Watts as Mrs Mildred Barron * Dilys Laye as Mavis Winkle * Peter Gilmore as Henry * Harry Locke as Sam * Marianne Stone as Mum * Jean St. Clair as Mrs Smith * Valerie Van Ost as Nurse Parkin * Julian Orchard as Fred * Brian Wilde as Cox & Carter man * Lucy Griffiths as Miss Morrison * Pat Coombs as Patient * Gertan Klauber as Wash orderly * Julian Holloway as Simmons * Jenny White as Nurse in bath * Helen Ford as Nurses Home nurse * Gordon Rollings as Night porter * Simon Cain as Tea orderly (uncredited) * Cheryl Molineaux as Women's ward nurse (uncredited) * Alexandra Dane as Female instructor (uncredited) * Bart Allison as Granddad (uncredited) * Jane Murdoch as Nurse (uncredited) * Stephen Garlick as Small boy (uncredited) * Patrick Allen as Narrator (uncredited) Credits Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Video Collection International: The Best of British Comedy: Carry On Classics promo from 1987 * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On Doctor (1967) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of Carry On Doctor (1967) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1990 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On Doctor (1967) Closing (1990 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Carry On Doctor (1967) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On Doctor (1967) Closing (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Carry On Doctor (1967) * The End * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (1996 Re-release) * VCI: Cinema Club promo from 1996 by Jonathan Kydd * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On Doctor (1967) Closing (1996 Re-release) * End of Carry On Doctor (1967) * The End * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info Original 1987 release The Video Collection: The Best of British Comedy - Carry On Classics trailer from 1987 with clips of "Carry On Doctor", "Carry On Again Doctor", "Carry On Dick", "Carry On Loving", "Carry On Abroad", "Carry On At Your Convenience", "Carry On Behind", "Carry On England", "Carry On Girls", "Carry On Henry", "Carry On Matron", "Carry On Up the Jungle" and "Carry On Up the Khyber". 1996 Re-release The VCI: Cinema Club trailer from 1996 with clips of "Strictly Ballroom", "Richard III", "City Slickers", "The Lawnmower Man", "The Life and Death of Colonel Blimp", "The Princess Bride" and "The Carry On Collection". Gallery Carry On Doctor (UK VHS 1987) Cassette.png Carry On Doctor (UK VHS 1992).png|1990 re-release with Cinema Club Carry On Doctor (UK VHS 1990) Cassette.png|1990 Re-release cassette Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Cinema Club Category:Carry On films Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC PG Category:The Rank Organisation Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with The VCI - Cinema Club trailer from 1996 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection: The Best of British Comedy - Carry On Classics trailer from 1987 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1993